Queen of Eos
by BSlove
Summary: Five years after returning home, Sarah is put into an institution for the crazed. When she is visited one night by the King of Eos, what will the consequences of her decisions be?
1. The Beginning to the Ending

**Hey y'all this is my first time writing a Labyrinth fanfic. Hope y'all like it!! **

**I do not own any of this, beside the doc, and the king. **

**Let me know if you have any questions.**

* * *

_Chapter one: The beginning to the end_

Sarah sat in the all white room staring out the window. This is what she did everyday, the scenery never changing. She watched as the people commuted outside, and the birds and squirrels eating away at whatever they found.

She heard the door open and turned her head in her hand to look at the person. It was her doctor, come to check on her like everyday.

"Good morning Sarah my dear, how are you?" he asked sitting on her bed.

"Don't call me that." She simply said. She allowed no one to call her 'my dear'.

"Oh come now, don't be rude. Have you eaten you lunch yet?" he asked walking over to the full tray of food.

"What do you think?" She said turning her head back towards the world she despised.

"Well, you need to eat or you'll be put on an IV again. Your mother called, she told me that they will be coming for dinner tonight so make sure you wash up by then." He said walking to take his leave.

"She's not my mother." Sarah said to the closed door.

Her whole family betrayed her, besides Toby. She couldn't blame Toby for their parents betrayal. It had been 5 years since Sarah had went to the Labyrinth to claim her brother back. At first she treated it as a dream, but those dreams became nightmares. She would ramble on and on about the Goblin King, and her friends she made in the Labyrinth. Her parents worried about her once her grades started to drop and she loss quite a bit of weight. Jareth had haunted her dreams and it made her go mad. Her parents then put her in an institute for crazy people.

She was now nineteen and it felt like yesterday when she danced with Jareth. How she would give anything to go back to the Labyrinth and live it all over again, see Jareth again.

'_No.'_ She thought, '_I no longer believe in such foolishness. Jareth and the Labyrinth was all a dream, no a nightmare.' _

She stood from the window sill and walked to the small bathroom in her room. She removed the institution gown and took a shower. She was still thin but you could barely see her bones. She washed her hair and body then got out of the shower and toweled down. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a off the shoulder shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed a jacket. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

Sarah woke up covered in a light sheet of sweat. She looked up into two eyes.

"Jareth?" she asked touching her head.

"Of course not, its me, dad." The man said.

The lights flickered on and Sarah saw Karen and Toby in the door way. She looked back at her father and smiled a forced smile. "Guess I was dreaming." She said and got up. She grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes and the four left for the restaurant on institutions grounds.

When the four were seated Toby burst out with his normal kid talk, Sarah didn't pay attention to him, but the all white owl outside the restaurant window.

"And then Billy put a frog into Ashley's desk and she screamed so loud the alarm went off." Toby finished. He was now six and enjoying life as a first grader at Kenmore Elementary.

The food came and was eaten in an hour and the family sat their just talking and catching up on things from the past month. Sarah's family only visited her once a month do to the schedule they and Sarah where on.

Sarah wanted to leave her parents as soon as possible so she told them that she would walk back to her room by herself. After hugging each of them she walked to the institutions mini park.

In the park there was a bench and a fountain, which was turned off due to the fact that it was snowing now days. She walked over to the bench that sat under a tree and sat down looking at the snow beneath her feet.

When she looked up, the owl from the window came swooping down. She sat up and looked around, hoping there was more people in the park. But there wasn't, it was to cold out for patients to be out. She looked at the bird and it looked back at her.

She raised her hands and flicked them at the bird, "Shoo."

The bird shook his head, and Sarah stood up with a start. It understood what she had said. She stepped behind the bench using it as protection, for what ever was to happen next.

And her thought became real. The bird transformed into a man, but not the man she wanted. He had white hair that went down to his waist, sky blue eyes, and white robes on. He stepped closer to Sarah and she took a step back.

"I have finally found you." He said.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, taking more steps back.

"I have come to take you as my adoptive daughter and princess of the Land of Eos." He said.

"What?" Sarah couldn't believe it.

"My wife is unable to have children, and you are unable to forget about our world. You are the best choice. Now, Sarah, will you come and live in my castle as my daughter or stay here and rot in the institution?"

Sarah pinched herself on her arm, nope she wasn't dreaming. She looked at the institution, and back at the man.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"I am Asurin, King of Eos, husband to Queen Dasani." He bowed at the waist.

Sarah thought for one more moment, institution or Eos. Sarah smiled a true smile for the first time in five years. "I'll go with you and be your daughter, Princess of Eos."

__

"She's back." Said a squeaky man voice.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you think. I'll be updating every Monday. Tootles^^**


	2. The servant and the ball

**Okay guys I know that it might seem like I'm going fast, but trust me I'm not. **

**I do not own any part of Labyrinth. If I did I wouldn't be writing about it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter two: The servant and the ball_

Sarah woke up the next morning in a very soft and comfortable bed, memories of last night flooding her brain. She sat up and looked around the room. The walls were a nice maroon color, the furniture a dark ebony color and the rug was a assortment of color. She got out of the bed and noticed she was no longer wearing her jeans and jacket but a silk night gown that had loose long sleeves that belled at the wrist.

She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal dresses upon dresses. She pulled out one that caught her eye the most. It was white with cream colored lace lining the waist and it going down along the front and splitting the fabric to reveal a second layer. She laid the dress on the bed and took off the nightgown. She grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head and let it fall upon her body. A perfect fit. She grabbed a pair of boots that most likely went with a different outfit and put them on. She brushed her hair back and tied it with white ribbon into a half ponytail.

When she was done she left her room to wonder the halls. She pasted many doors and many maids or servants, she had stopped on servant and asked him where the queen and king where.

"Oh, they are in the dinning hall my lady. Would you like me to take you there?" he said.

"Don't call me 'my lady'. It's either princess or Sarah, and yes, please take me there." Sarah said, still sensitive about what people called her.

"As you wish, Princess." He said. He then guided her to the dinning hall. She would have to map out the castle later, or she will be lost and never find her way around. When she came in the queen jumped out of her chair and took Sarah into a hug.

"My daughter, how I longed to meet you." She smiled. The queen was absolutely beautiful. She had gold hair that went to her waist and green eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to Sarah's, only hers was only one layered.

"I appreciate your anticipation, mother." Sarah smiled. "And thank you for the dresses, they are quite beautiful."

"Good, your father insisted that we make a million since we didn't know your taste, but being a mother and a woman, I know full well what a young girl likes." She winked at her.

"Come sit, my Princess, before the food gets cold." Asurin said. Sarah nodded and walked over and sat between her mother and father.

"Sarah, we are going to have a ball tomorrow night to celebrate your arrival, do you have any thing you want to be shown or served?" Dasani asked while eating her food.

"Can creatures come?" Sarah asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes dear, anyone you want to invite. It's your party."

"Okay, then I would like-" Sarah was cut off by a loud bang from outside the dinning hall.

"Ah I am sorry good fellow, but I am in a hurry." A squeaky, manly voice said.

When the doors opened Sarah couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ah Sir Didymus, come to greet our daughter already?" Asurin laughed.

"My Lady, is that truly you?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Sir Didymus! It is you!" Sarah said excitedly and rushed to him. She took him in a hug that almost crushed him. "Sorry." She laughed.

"Do not fret my lady, I am as equally glad to see you. Why have you returned?" he asked.

"Kind Asurin and Queen Dasani have asked me to be their daughter." Sarah said squatting down to his level.

"I am most happy that you have returned, my lady, and you will remain with us no doubt." He said as he looked at the king and queen.

"I plan to stay here till I die." Sarah smiled.

"Hoggle will be most glad to hear this news. Ludo is out on a visit to the mountains, says the rocks are having a party tomorrow." Sir Didymus said walking out.

"Wait, will you and Hoggle come to my ball tomorrow?" Sarah asked him at the door.

"But of course by lady, I'll have him clean and prepped for this most amazing event." He smiled.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow." Sarah waved. She closed the door and smiled at her parents. Oh yes, she was enjoying this.

--

"Mr. Williams, I assure you she did not return last night. Are you sure she didn't sneak off with you?" Sarah's doctor asked. After his morning routines he visited Sarah's room only to find no Sarah. He called the Williams to see if she was with them, but of course she wasn't.

"Well I'll have the police called and we will find your daughter Mr. Williams. Thank you for your time, Good bye." He put the phone back on the receiver. "Where have you run off to this time?"

--

Sarah was wondering around the castle looking in rooms, exploring the grounds, mapping out her new home.

"Wait, wasn't I here just a second ago?" She asked herself looking around. She sighed, guess it wasn't as easy as she thought. She went back to the room she was in previously and sat down. The room was the library, big filled with book and dust. She looked around and decided to find a book to read to past time. One book had caught her attention. Map of the Castle. Yup, she defiantly loved it here. She grabbed that book and put it on the desk she was sitting at. She then went to look at more of the books.

'_History of Eos, might want to read that. Creatures in this world, maybe not. The Labyrinth and its King, Jareth…' _Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when a book fell off the shelf.

"Oh darn it all." Came a familiar voice. Sarah watched as a servant came walking around the corner. He had red hair and blue eyes he was the servant who led her to the dinning hall as well. When he picked the book up he saw her looking at him. "Oh, Princess, I didn't even see you there. Did I disturb you?"

"What is your name?" She avoided his question and took him by surprise.

"My name is Renne, I'm the head maids son." He said.

"It's a nice name, say Renne, will you come as my escort to the ball tomorrow?" Sarah didn't even know what she was saying. All she knew is that this boy had to be her escort, for some reason.

"But I am a servant." He said in shock.

"So, my mother told me I could invite anyone. I want you as my escort." Sarah said walking towards him. "Well?"

"I be honored to be your escort." He smiled, "But I do not have proper clothes."

"We can take care of that." Sarah smiled. She grabbed the book from his hand and took hold of his hand she then grabbed her book and asked him to lead her to her bedroom.

When they got there she placed the books down and walked over to her wardrobe. She just knew there was some clothes for him in there. She looked a bit further into the wardrobe and finally grabbed what she was looking for. She pulled it out and handed it to him.

It was a white poet shirt and pants. It had gold embroidery on it and it came with a gold cape. She grabbed a pair of black boots and handed them to him.

"Umm…maybe you should leave them in here for tonight and come get them before the ball." Sarah said.

"I think that would be best." He smiled.

"I'll tell my parents that you are my escort and I'll make sure you don't have any chores tomorrow."

He nodded then left. Sarah walked over to the books and looked at the titles. Maps of the castle, History of Eos and Goblin King.

Sarah stared at the last book, how did it get into her pile of books? Then she remembered. She grabbed it out of Renne's hand when they left the library. She just left it on the table and grabbed the other two books. She placed them on her bed and then changed back into her nightgown. She crawled into the bed and started to read and study the maps of the castle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Next update is next Monday, Tootles^^**


	3. A rude awakening

**Okay guys, sorry for being a day late on the update. but here is the next chapter, its a bit short so sorry bout that. but its good still, so i do not own jareth or anyone from labyrinth and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter three: A rude awakening_

"Sarah darling you need to get up, the ball is going to start soon." Came a woman's voice.

Sarah blinked a couple times and looked up at her mother. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"All day dear. We thought you were never going to get up." Laughed Dasani. "Well I need to take Renne his clothes so you get changed as well."

"Wait, how do you know that Renne is coming?" Sarah asked sitting up.

"He came to us last night to ask us if it was alright. He told us that you were going to talk to us, but you never showed. I see now that the reason was because of the books."

Sarah looked down, a book was laid open across her lap. She picked it up and looked at the title. Goblin King. Her eyes grew larger, she didn't remember reading this book. She closed it and laid it next to her and looked at her mother.

"Well then, get dressed, the guest are soon to arrive." Dasani then left with Renne's clothes in hand.

Sarah got up and took the nightgown off. She walked over to the wardrobe and looked through the dresses. She found one that really fascinated her. It was red with a white under layer. It was a halter top with diamonds on the straps that tied around her neck. She grabbed the cape that could be attached to the front and hung it over her shoulder to trail behind her. She then found a beautiful pair of slippers, they where red with white jewels on them. She walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. She looked through the drawers till she found a crown that she placed on her head. It was a simple crown, just barely noticeable, but it stood out. She brushed her hair out around it and left it to do what it wanted.

She walked out of her room to be greeted by Renne messing with the cape. She walked up to him and snapped it on for him. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "You look very beautiful, Princess."

"Thank you Renne, you look very handsome." Sarah then wrapped her arm around his and let him lead to the ball room.

Upon their entrance every eye was on them. But one pair of eyes looked at them full with surprise.

Renne led Sarah to her parents and the bowed before them. Dasani hugged Sarah and told her she looked beautiful.

"Kings and Queens from far and near, tonight we celebrate the coming of our daughter. Behold, Princess Sarah, Daughter of King Asurin and Queen Dasani, Princess of Eos." Asurin said loud enough for the kingdom over to hear.

Sarah curtsied in respect of all the royal people here. "I thank you for coming to my ball, please enjoy yourselves to the fullest." Sarah said and the ball went on. Renne bowed to Sarah and took her hand. She curtsied and let him lead her to the dance floor. They began to dance to the music.

"You are a splendid dancer." Sarah said.

"I cant say the same for you." Renne said wincing from her stepping on his toes.

"Sorry." Sarah laughed.

As Sarah danced with many other kings and princes she couldn't but help to feel like she was being stared at. After an hour of non stop dancing she walked out to a garden. The air was cold and crisp, and smelled like cherry blossoms. She walked over to a fountain and dipped her hand in. It was surprisingly warm.

"How long are you going to keep your hand in there, Sarah?" a voice came from behind.

Sarah turned around startled. Her hand flinging water everywhere. She looked down at her hand, it was cold now. But it was just warm a second ago.

She looked up to see a shadow of a man leaning on the door frame.

"Who are you?" she demanded rubbing her hands together.

"I'm hurt, you don't remember me?" the man said walking out into the moon light.

Sarah gasped, taking a couple steps back, but she forgot she was wearing a cape and tripped and almost fell into the water.

Her eyes shut tight, expecting to hit the water, but nothing came. No warm water, just the pressure of something against her back. She opened her eyes slowly. Two eyes looking deep into her soul stared back.

"Jareth." Sarah whispered, and he smiled a very sinister and cunning smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Kidnapped

**I am so so so so so sorry for a ery long update. I have been so warped lately it's not funny. But here is chapter four, I plan on writing the next chapter tonight and I will post it ASAP since I have delayed for so long. And just a reminder I do not own any part of Labyrinth, wish I did but I don't. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter four: Kidnapped_

Renne was enjoying his time at the ball. He got to dance with so many people, both young and old. He saw Sarah walk out to the garden and then a man walk after her. He walked closer to the door. Sarah was in the arms of the man and she looks scared. Before he could do anything the two disappeared.

Renne ran to the Queen and king, "Sarah…I mean the Princess, she's been kidnapped!"

King Asurin stood abruptly, "What?! By who?"

"I don't know, sir. I didn't see who he was." Renne said looking at the ground.

"Dear, you know who did it. That's why I told you not to invite him." Dasani said.

"I didn't think he would do this though!" Asurin yelled. "I want my daughter found, I want her brought back now! Go get her, kill the Goblin King if you have to!"

A group of guards ran out of the ball room and out to the barn.

"My poor baby." Dasani said in Asurin's arms.

--

Sarah woke up from a sound near her. She sat up and looked at the woman in front of her. She was opening the window in the room. When Sarah looked around the room she didn't recognize it as her own.

The woman had vibrant red hair and green eyes. She looked at Sarah, "Oh I see you are finally awake."

"Where am I?" Sarah asked.

"Your in the Goblin King's Castle, and let me tell you little missy. Just because Jareth brought you here doesn't mean you can just steal him from me. He is mine and no one else's. You got that?" the woman said both hands on her hips.

Sarah looked at her, "Jareth!" she yelled.

The woman looked taken aback. How dare she yell for Jareth after her warning. "You little-" she was cut off.

"Why are you here, Angelique?" came a man's voice from behind.

Angelique turned around to be face to face with her beloved Jareth.

"How dare you! How dare you bring me here! " Sarah yelled getting out of the bed.

"Yes, how dare you bring _her _here." Angelique said under her breath.

Jareth looked down at her, "Go back to the bedroom, Angelique."

Angelique looked at him then back at Sarah and with a pop she was gone. Sarah stared at Jareth. She walked over to the wardrobe, his eyes watching her every move.

She swung the doors open and grabbed the poet shirt and pants she set them on the bed and dropped her dress. She knew Jareth was still staring at her but she didn't care. She put the other clothes on then went to the mirror. She found a piece of string or was it rope, she didn't know. She made little holes in the shirt with a little needle sitting on the side table. She strung the opening of the shirt closed so nothing was further revealed. She walked back to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of puts and put them on. She grabbed the crown from her hair and threw it with the dress. She then faced Jareth, hatred in her eyes.

"Release me." She said firmly.

"I don't think so, Sarah. You are my bargaining tool." Jareth said smiling a small smile at her.

Sarah still stared at him, gosh if she ever thought she loved this man, she now didn't. "What bargain are you trying to deal?"

Jareth walked over to the window, he pointed out at something. Sarah walked over by him, keeping a distance but still being able to see. She looked at all the guards that stood around the labyrinth.

Jareth bended so he was mere centimeters from her ear, "Those guards are your fathers doing. They have been there for four years. I want them gone." He moved back to the middle of the room. "Until they are removed, you will remain here with me." And with that he was gone.

Sarah sat on the window sill, she looked at the labyrinth. It hadn't changed much, just a little more greener than she remembered.

Deciding not to be bored she left the room and wondered the castle. She came to a door that she heard whispers coming from. She stopped to listen, and wished she didn't.

"Jareth, how could you bring her here?"

"I had no other place to take her to, Angelique."

"But, I don't like her calling out your name. And I defiantly don't want her near you. You are my fiancé not hers."

"Angelique, my love, you are taking this to far."

"Jareth, where are you going?!"

"Out."

Sarah had ran down the hall just as he was coming out. Jareth looked down the hall way looking at her retreating form. He felt bad for bringing her here, but he had no other option.

Sarah ran out of the castle and into Goblin City. She ran past all the goblins and through the gate.

"Someone, go alert the King that the girl has escaped!" One goblin called and one of the other goblins ran to the palace.

Sarah ran through everything, she saw a shortcut from the goblin city to the labyrinth from the window. So she was now in the labyrinth, lost.

"Dam, why did I do that?" she said to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. She needed to forget about Jareth, he was no longer hers to love. She walked down one path then down another. She wanted to be lost, she wanted to be alone.

She finally found a good spot to sit down at. She fell to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. Maybe leaving the institution was a bad idea. She looked at her surroundings. Everything looked the same, green bushes.

"Renne!" she called out. Nothing happened. She sighed, how was she going to get home?

--

Renne looked up from his spot at a table. He could have sworn he heard someone call him, but no one was around.

He got up and went to a window. "Whoever you are, I'm here what do you want?"

_Save…me…_

It was Sarah's voice.

--

Jareth was sitting on his circular throne when he heard someone scream from the labyrinth. He went to a window and looked out. He couldn't see anyone but he knew who it was without even needing to look.

"Sir! The girl, that you kidnapped, she's escaped! She ran out of the city and into the labyrinth." A goblin wearing armor said.

_Renne!_

Jareth was engulfed in hatred. She was calling for someone else, not him.

"Let her be. Its not her first time being in the Labyrinth."

'_Renne, who ever you are, you better stay away from my Sarah.'_

* * *

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed it. I know where I want to start taking this story so it should progress nicely. Tootles^^**


	5. My Sanity

**Okay guys this is a bit short, I'm actually disappointed with how short it turned out to be, but I wanted it to end where it did so I hope you like it. And I do not own any of Labyrinth. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter five: My sanity_

Sarah had been walking for hours it seemed. After not being saved like she hoped, she started walking.

She came to a fork in the road, "Didn't I already come through here?" After a few minutes of deciding she went through the middle opening. Walking at a nice pace, she looked around and looked around. "It's all the same! Okay Jareth I'm done playing your stupid game come and get me out of here!"

"That wasn't very long, Sarah. Just two hours and you've given up. I have to say that you have changed in the last five years. No sense of adventure." Jareth said when he appeared behind Sarah.

"I have no sense of adventure because of you! Now take me back to the room." Sarah demanded walking over to him.

"My, you are selfish. No please and no thank you? What has happened to you?" Jareth asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Just take me back." She responded grabbing his shirt.

-

"Sir, I promise you I heard her voice. She said to save her. She has to be in a prison being held back by chains!" Renne ranted while pacing in the throne room.

"Renne, I know the Goblin King would never do that. You just need to settle down and breathe." Dasani said.

"No, there is no time for breathing! We have to rescue her!"

"Renne! I realize you care about her, but this is not her first time here. You need to have more faith in us and in her. We will get her back, and until then you are to do what you are required to do. Now go." Asurin said.

Renne just stared at the king and queen for a moment then straightened his back and bowed. "As you command, sir." He then left.

As he walked out of the throne room he ran into a young maid. She had brown hair and green-blue eyes.

He looked at her then grabbed her arm and took her to the library. He let her go once they got there, "Where is she?" is all he said.

"She's with the Goblin King as we speak, sir." The girl said.

"She is the reason of our troubles; watch her with a sharp eye. If you don't, you'll get the same punishment as your sister." Renne said looking at her with a glare.

"Yes sir. She will not go un-watched." The girl bowed.

"Leave."

The girl bowed again and with a whoosh noise she was gone.

-

"Sarah, why did you change?" Jareth asked looking out the window in 'her' room.

"Because people thought I was crazy."

"Do you care to explain?"

"After I got Toby and left I started having nightmares. I told my father and Karen but they didn't believe me. So the nightmares started to scare me. They would keep me up all night, so I ended up just staying up and reading books. My grades started to drop and I had no more friends. I was dubbed the freak of the school. I lost a lot of weight because I turned bulimic, but I didn't care about that stuff. As long as I didn't enter my dream world I was alright. But when my parents started to notice they put me in an institution for crazy people.

"I was put on an IV and gained all my weight back. I couldn't be in the bathroom by myself because they though I would just throw up. I finally got to sleep without nightmares, but I still had dreams. Dreams about my first visit here, and when I told people about it they just thought I was asking for attention. Dr. Crysler was assigned to me after I got off of IV. He creeped me out, he had blonde hair and green eyes and was extremely tall. He was also extremely nice and physical towards me. Always touching me, and always calling me 'my dear'. But after everything I got here to live a nice life and looked how that turned out. I'm being held captive till some stupid guards are removed." Sarah said while sitting on the bed against the wall.

"Do you actually accept the King and Queen as your parents?" Jareth asked looking at her.

"Yes and no. They are fine parents, but they aren't my real parents. I can't love them as such." Sarah sighed.

"Well until those guards are removed do become comfortable. If you need anything just holler and someone will come. And don't leave the castle." Jareth said and was gone.

Sarah was about to fall onto the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She asked answering the door.

A short, young girl stood looking at her. She had brown hair and green blue eyes and a smile that could make any man melt. "Hello there, I'm Ren, your lady in waiting."

* * *

**I plan on writing again soon, hopefully I'll have a longer chapter next, but as always tell me what you thought. Tootles^^**


	6. The Pendant Siblings

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I got stumped on this chapter. I actually ended up writing it off plan. Which is unusual for me. But this may be shorter than I had planned, but I'm not sure yet. So stay with me till the end. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Labyrinth.**

* * *

_Chapter six: The Pendant Siblings_

Sarah let the girl into the room and closed the door. She looked at the girl curiously. Didn't Jareth just say that if she needed anything to just yell? He didn't say anything about a 'lady in waiting'. The girl also looked familiar; she just couldn't place where she had seen her.

Ren walked over the window and took in the fresh air. She put a fake smile on and turned to Sarah. "Is there anything that I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Sarah walked over the table and leaning on the chair putting something between them. "No not really. Do you really work here?"

"Yes, you don't think I do?" Ren smiled.

Sarah couldn't figure out why she was so cautious around this girl. She just shook her head.

Ren's eyes sparkled as her smile grew bigger.

-Dinner time-

Jareth walked over to Sarah's door and knocked; he waited a moment before the door cracked open to reveal Sarah. She looked really weird, almost like she was possessed.

"Sarah would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked her softly.

"No, I'm not hungry." Sarah said and closed and locked the door.

Jareth blinked, "What?"

Sarah walked back to her chair and sat down. The only light in the room was from a candle sitting on the table.

Ren started petting Sarah's hair and bent down to her ear. "You are such a good girl. When everyone goes to sleep we'll be on our way. Just make sure you keep your end of the deal, Sarah."

"Kill Angelique and my soul will belong to you, Ren." Sarah's possessed voice said.

Ren smiled wickedly putting out the candle.

In the middle of the night Jareth woke up to feel something grabbing at him. He looked over at Angelique, she was fighting an invisible force and her face was literally blue. He grabbed the air above her and felt fabric between his fingers. He threw the object at the door where it turned visible. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was.

"Sarah?" he asked as if his eyes were lying to him.

Sarah stood up and laughed evilly at him. She really didn't look like herself, much worse than at dinner time. She stared at Jareth, "If you don't want poor Sarah to die come to Seven Hills Mountain, and if you're in time maybe she will go back with you alive." A distorted voice came from Sarah, and then she vanished.

Angelique looked at the door where the girl once stood. She laughed a bit, "I never thought that that girl would replace me." She said crawling over Jareth and changing into her white floor length dress. "It's time for me to go home. I know you wanted to forget about her but I can't get over the fact that she is replacing me, even though nobody knows besides me and her." Angelique smiled at Jareth and walked up to him. "Sarah needs you more than anyone. Don't make her wait for you; you may never get this chance again." She then kissed his forehead and vanished herself.

Jareth slumped back onto his bed. He just lost two women in five minutes. He looked where Sarah had stood, who the heck could have done that to her? Nobody had gone into her room and she didn't leave the room. He jumped off his bed and flew his closet door's open. He ripped his clothes off and put on a black pair of skin tight pants and put a black poet shirt on then put some black knee high boots. He grabbed a jacket with a floor length back. He closed the doors of the closet and put his black gloves on.

He stepped back then transformed into his white owl form and flew to Seven Hills Mountain. It took about an hour for him to fly there and when he got there he transformed on the first hill. This place got named because it literally was a mountain made up of seven hills. He transformed again and flew to the top hill.

-

Sarah woke up, her head fuzzy. She tried to move but felt her arms being restrained. She turned her head and saw that she was chained to a stone wall. She was in the dress she had on earlier after Ren had come into the room. She barely remembered changing though. The dress was a bit dirty and wet. She looked at the floor she was sitting on, the whole floor was wet.

She lifted her head up to see two people talking while drinking wine. She recognized both of them. The girl looked at her.

"Well, I see you are finally awake." Ren said making her way towards her.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked pulling at her restraints.

"We are only taking revenge on you and your precious gobbling king." Ren said pouring the wine on Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked shaking her head a bit, hair sticking to her face.

"Dear Ren, she doesn't know about the sin she committed." The boy said.

Sarah looked around Ren, "Renne." She seethed, to think she danced with him.

"Maybe this will refresh your mind!" Ren said pointing her finger at a wall. The wall disappeared and three figures appeared.

"Sir Didymus! Ambrosias! Hoggle!" Sarah yelled.

"Correct dear Sarah, we kidnapped them while you were attending the ball." Renne laughed throwing his glass at the wall.

"Don't worry Sarah, we're fine." Hoggle said.

"For now." Ren said.

"Who are you people? Why are you doing this to me?" Sarah asked jerking forward.

"We are the Pendant Siblings, and you my dear, stole my fiancé away from me." Ren said.

Sarah looked at the sibling, a pendant around their necks shining in the light of the candles around the stone room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know. plan to get back on track with my stories, seeing how its the new year almost and I wont be so consumed in life. Tootles^^**


	7. Save Me, My King

**Alright guys here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, i had to get inspired again. But I'm guessing maybe two more chapter. I know its short, but really I'm not a real big fan of long stories. But you'll like the ending. So Enjoy!! Oh and I do not own any part of Labyrinth!**

* * *

_Chapter seven: Save me, My King_

"Your fiancé? Are you serious?! How was I able to steal your fiancé when I don't even live here?" Sarah yelled trying to grab Ren.

"Dear, you don't have to be here in order for someone to fall in love with you." Ren said in a 'duh' manner.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You captured his heart. Then she replaced you and I was just thrown away." Ren said so close to Sarah's face she could feel her breath.

Renne looked towards the small window on the window in front of him. Something white flew by once then twice. It then flew into the room and everyone looked at the white owl.

Jareth transformed into his human form and observed the room. Sarah was chained to a way in a tattered dress with some bending to be eye level with her. There was someone who Jareth recognized standing next to a table and then in the back behind some bars were Sarah's friends. He sighed. How did he always get wrapped in these kinds of things?

"Well I see you actually came after your dear Sarah." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Jareth asked. The girl looked a little shocked.

"Are you serious? You don't know who we are?"

"Should I?"

"We're the Pendant Siblings, Renne and Ren." Renne said. He walked around the table grabbing an object from the table. He closed his eyes and ran his hand over the object. A blue light emitted from his hand and the object grew in length. He snapped his eyes open and took hold of the handle.

Sarah looked at him for a second; he just turned a dagger into a sword, didn't he?

Renne held the handle in between his hands and moved them in the different direction forming another sword. He threw one at Jareth and the other one at Ren. She caught it like it was second nature.

"How could you forget me? We were engaged!" She yelled at him while charging.

Jareth barley had time to think as she brought her sword down heavily onto his. He backed up a bit and took his stand. Ren backed up some to. She was now next to Sarah. When he charged at her, her left hand lit in a blue color and Sarah jolted in front of her. Ren smirked at Jareth at how quickly he stopped.

"What's wrong? Can't injure poor Sarah? She's just a human from a different world. She doesn't even belong here." Ren's mocking voice echoed a bit in the room.

Jareth just starred at her. Ren had a firm hand on Sarah's hair as she charged at Jareth. Sarah stumbled some trying to keep up with Ren. Her hands were around Ren's hand trying to get her to loosen here grasp. But every time she did so, Ren would only pull on her hair in order for her to stop.

Every time Jareth swung his sword at Ren she would pull Sarah in front of her, stopping him in his steps.

Sarah had enough, her head was starting to hurt and the constant jerk of her body to shield someone she despised was starting to get on her last nerve. Jareth was getting closer with his swings towards them. He was determined to get Sarah away from Ren. But he was shocked when Sarah yelled at him.

"Just stab me for crying out loud! You're never going to kill her if you keep stopping!" Sarah looked at him, her hands grasped around Ren's hand still. He had to think about that for a second but then made his mind.

He charged at Ren, she moved Sarah in front of her and Jareth stabbed his sword through Sarah's stomach and through to Ren's body. Ren dropped her sword and went wide eyed. She didn't actually think he was going to do it.

"Sarah!" Hoggle yelled from his place in the back round.

"Ren!" Renne yelled running to his sister.

Jareth pulled his sword out and let Ren fall back and Sarah fell forward to his arms. Jareth laid her on the floor. He stood and looked at Renne.

"What was your benefit in all of this?" he asked.

"I would do anything for my sister. You of all people should know that." Renne said looking at Jareth.

"I don't remember who you guys are but I was lying when I said I would marry her. I feel as if I needed to say that."

"You don't remember because I erased your memory. Ren always had her eye on you when we were younger. I didn't like it, I felt like she should only have her eyes on me. I fell in love with her before we ever met you. But then our parents introduced us and she fell in love with you." Renne looked down at his sister. "After some time it tore me apart to listen to her talking non stop about you. So out of jealousy I erased your memories from the time you met us. The next time you saw us you didn't know who we were and it hurt Ren bad. But she finally sought revenge for you. Something I didn't want but I would do anything as long as it was for her."

"So Sarah had nothing to do with this really?" Jareth asked fingering a crystal ball.

"No she did. After word of her got to Ren it just fuelled her more. Everyone knew of the girl who stole the Goblin King's heart. So we put a plan together, and made sure Sarah would be here when we took the plan out." Renne picked up Ren and turned his back on Jareth. "Take her back to the Land of Eos and have them heal her, maybe some light will be shed upon you two there." He then walked through a door and disappeared.

Jareth threw the crystal at the bars that confined Sarah's friends. He then picked her up, "Stand next to me; I'm transporting us to the Kingdom of Eos." Everyone did as they were told and in a second they were in the king's ball room.

--

It had been about a day since Jareth fought with Ren and since he stabbed Sarah.

-

When they got to the Kingdom of Eos servants alerted the kind and queen and they raced to the ball room with some other people behind them.

"Jareth, what's the meaning of this?" King Asurin demanded.

Jareth turned around with Sarah in his arms. He handed her to a servant then fell forward, exhausted from his little adventure.

When he woke up a woman with blonde hair was leaning over him. His eyes adjusted and he realized it was Angelique. He sat up but felt her tiny hands push him back.

"You're not going anywhere, you're not fully healed. Stay put till then." She smiled and stood.

He grabbed her wrist, "Sarah?"

Angelique's smiled faded, "She may not make it, but my mother is doing her best."

-

Jareth was sitting on a window sill looking out at the world he called home. It was completely different from what Sarah called home but he still appreciated it.

He heard foot steps behind him and looked up. Angelique was smiling at him. "What?" he asked curiously.

"She's. Awake."

Jareth bolted up and ran to the room where Sarah was. The Queen was helping her take sips from a glass filled with water. When she was finished he walked over to her. She had been stripped of all clothing and bandaged up. He looked at her wound. "How are you feeling?" He asked not getting to close.

She looked at him. Her eyes were glistening. She jumped up and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist to support her, "I was waiting to see you." She whispered.

He took in her scent. Everyone had left to let them have some time together. He sat her on the bed. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned in to it.

"Promise me something?" he said above a whisper.

She looked into his miss matched gorgeous eyes, "Anything."

"Never call for another man's help."

Sarah giggled and flung her arms around his neck and smacked her lips on his. He responded immediately. He traced small circles on her back with his thumb. When they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll take that as a yes."

She nodded. She was about to saw something when some thing growled. They both looked down at her stomach. "I guess my stomach isn't agreeing with what we are doing." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. How she took his breath away was beyond her. He helped her up and wrapped her in a robe and led her to the dinning hall. She sat down and started to eat what ever the servants laid in front of her.

When done she finally noticed the people around her. Her friends were staring at how fast she could eat, the king and queen and Angelique was smiling at her.

"It never stood a chance." Angelique giggled.

Sarah smiled shyly; maybe she should have eaten a little slower. "By the way, why are you here?" she asked Angelique.

"It just so happens that I am the daughter of King Asurin and Queen Dasani. We were brain washed but when Ren appeared at Jareth's castle it released the spell on me. When Renne told Jareth about everything it released the spell on my parents." She smiled.

"Now that Sarah though about it, they looked a lot alike.

"Well dear, you are free to go back to your world or stay here and marry Jareth. It's up to you." Dasani smiled.

Sarah looked at Jareth and smiled. "I want to go home."

* * *

**So what did you think? Didn't think Jareth would actually stab Sarah? Yes well, it played nicely, tell me your thoughts! Tootles^^**


	8. A Not So Welcome Home

**Hey guys sorry for the EXTREMELY long update. But I had forgotten what I wanted to do with this chapter but then tonight I decided oh what the hell, I'll write. So here it is chapter eight. The next chapter will be up next week, don't worry I'm not going to wait like two months to update. But without further ado here's chapter 8, enjoy!! **

* * *

_Chapter eight: A not so welcome home_

After a nights rest Jareth took Sarah back to her world. He walked her to the institution that she was in and stayed with her no matter what. When they walked up to the front desk the nurse there looked up and dropped the phone.

"Oh my goodness." She said. "Some call Dr. Crysler! Sarah dear we need to get you to your room. Thank you for finding and bringing her back sir." The nurse went to grab Sarah but she moved back.

"Don't call me dear." Sarah glaring at the nurse.

Jareth could tell there was a difference in Sarah's attitude. He wrapped his arm around her waist and felt her calm down. The nurse looked at him and then at Sarah. Dr. Crysler came out with another nurse. He was a tall man, rust colored hair that had gray going through it. He looked like he could've been an athlete before becoming a doctor.

He stopped in front of Sarah and grabbed her hands. "You have no idea how worried we were. We were about to send a search group to look for you."

Sarah pulled her hands out of his, "How long have I been missing?"

"A week."

"But I was there for one month." Sarah said.

Jareth leaned down to her ear, "Our time is completely different dear. One week here is equal to a month in my world."

Sarah smiled, of course it did. "I've come to prove I'm sane and sign so I can leave this hell whole."

"I'm sorry dear; you can't just do that within five minutes. It's going to take at least one month." Dr. Crysler said.

"Don't call me dear!" Sarah yelled at him. "If one more person calls me that I'll kill 'em."

"Dear, settle down." Jareth said. Everyone looked at him then at Sarah.

Sarah coughed and straightened herself. "Like I was saying I would like to leave. So doctor get the papers needed."

"Sarah, who is this?" one of the nurses asked.

"Oh this is my fiancé, Jareth."

"Your fiancé?" Dr. Crysler asked.

"Yes, I've known him since before I came here."

"I see, well lets get you back to your room and we'll call your parents up and see what they say."

"I know my way to that room. Come on Jareth." Sarah said and grabbed his hand and pulled him.

Jareth was getting a headache from all the white walls, ceilings and doors. When they got to Sarah's room she pulled him to the window.

"I use to sit here and look out at the world that I had come to hate. After that night that Toby and I came back I told people about my adventures and about the Goblin King. But no one listened to me so my parents put me in here." She said and sat on the window seat.

Jareth sat in the chair that was off to the side. He started to finger a crystal ball. "It's very white. Anybody who was sane that was put in here, would go insane in here." He said and threw the ball into the air. When it hit the floor the walls turned into a red color.

"What if somebody walks in and they see this?" Sarah asked.

"It can only be seen by us dear." Jareth said and closed his eyes. "I'll be glad when we can leave this place."

"Me to." Sarah smiled. She heard foot steps out in the hall and knew it was her family.

The door burst open and a little boy ran in. Toby looked the same. He looked at Sarah and ran at her. He jumped into her arms, "I missed you!" he yelled.

Sarah wrapped one arm around his small body and braced herself with the other. She looked at the door and saw that her parents where staring at her and then stared at Jareth. "Dad, Karen, this is Jareth, My fiancé."

"Your what?" they asked.

"I've known him for about six years, and we want to get married."

"Absolutely not! You're still in this institution, and we are not letting you out till the doctor says you're sane." Karen said walking further into the room.

"I'm sane Karen; I don't need a stupid doctor to tell me that." Sarah said standing up and pushing Toby off of her, but not roughly.

"No, you are not sane, I know sane and you are not sane. You're staying here. Jareth was it? I advise you to stay away from my step daughter or I will get a restraining order." Karen said and pointed towards the door. "Now please leave and let Sarah have time with her family."

Jareth sighed; he didn't want to leave but had to. This woman frightened him. "Sarah, I will return for you when you leave this white hell whole. Wait for me."

Sarah grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to her and kissed him. "You better come back and not get any other fiancés while I'm not there." She said when they broke off.

He kissed he forehead, "I promise, my dear." He said and left.

"Now that better." Karen said.

When Jareth left the walls turned back to white and Sarah turned real gloomy. "Get out."

"What was that?" Karen asked.

"Get out! Leave me alone, I hate you!" Sarah yelled.

"Alright Sarah we'll leave." Sarah's father spoke for the first time since they got there. After he said that they left.

Sarah stood in the lighted room and stared out the window. She was so pissed. She didn't want to leave Jareth's side. This was not what she had planned; now she didn't know when the next time she was going to see Jareth.

She stared at the window; her family was walking out to the parking lot, a smile on their faces. She got pissed even more and banged her head into the window. The window shattered and she felt the liquid fall down her face. She brought her hand to her face and touched the liquid.

When she looked at it she fell back and screamed.

Two nurses ran to her room and burst through the door. When they saw Sarah they gasped. The first one ran back to get her doctor. The second one wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulders and helped her up. "Come on cutie, you need to get up on the bed. The doctor will fix ya up. You'll be good as new."

Sarah sat on the bed and shook. She wanted to go back to last night when she was in Jareth's arms sleeping peacefully. She looked at her hand, it looked like the color that Jareth had painted the white walls of her room.

When the doctor came in she looked at him. He looked like Dr. Crysler but she couldn't tell, her vision was blurring. "Sarah, can you hear me?" the doctor asked. She placed her hand on his face and then passed out.

--

Everything went black. She felt so isolated, so lonely. There was nothing around but blackness. She put her hand out in front of her and waved it. She couldn't see, maybe her eyes were closed…

She touched her eyes and when she opened them this time she saw a green pasture with flowers everywhere. "Am I dead?"

"No your not, you're alive." A woman said from behind her.

Sarah turned around and looked at the woman. She looked a lot like her only older. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, and before you ask you are in the Between World."

"The Between World?" Sarah asked looking around.

"It's the world between life and death. Some people come here because they want to end their life but don't do a very good job, or a person who is on the verge of death but doesn't want to die. In your case you are on the verge of death but don't want to die." Her mother said and grabbed her hand and started walking. "I dwell in this world, but I am dead. It's very peaceful here and I wish I could bring you and your father here but he has a new wife and you have a fiancé."

Sarah snapped her head towards her, "You know about Jareth?"

"Of course I do. I am your mother, and Jareth comes here sometimes to check on me. He's a nice guy; you picked a very fine man dear." He mother smiled.

"But Karen won't let me see him and thinks I'm insane." Sarah said as she bent over a little pond and looked at her reflection.

"Well Karen is…well she's a bit off. Your father's taste in women lowered when I died, but Toby is a cutie."

"I don't want to stay at that institute though." Sarah said.

"The institute? Honey your staying her for a while. You did big damage on yourself and won't be leaving here till you regain conscience." Sarah's mother looked down at her.

Sarah looked at her, "Are you serious? I hurt myself that bad?"

"Yes, my guess is that you'll be here for five months, earth time. While here it will seem like five years, and no Jareth won't come. If someone is here besides me he won't come, he never has."

"So for five years it's going to just be you and me?" Sarah asked standing.

"Yes, well besides the occasional person who comes by."

"But I don't want to stay here."

"I know, how do you think I felt when I was told I was in charge of this place? I hated the idea but had to do it. Trust me these next five month will go by quickly." Her mother smiled.

"I thought you said five year."

"Oh yes, five years here, five months there."

"Great."

* * *

**Alright guys there you go, tell me what you thought, and wait for the next chapter. I'm kinda hoping for one more chapter, but I got an idea for a sequel and then forgot it so there might be a sequel but probably not. Tootles^^**


	9. Remembering

**Hey guys, I know short update but hey you'll be happy. I worked for at least 2 hours on this, it didn't come out like I had planned but I like it. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any part of the Labyrinth and I do not own Jareth unfortunately. **

* * *

_Chapter nine: Remembering _

Five months seemed longer than they sounded. Sarah loved spending time with her mother but it got incredibly boring sometimes just sitting around and waiting. She had been in The Between for about four and a half months and was getting excited to go back to her own world. The past couple months truly felt like years. She felt like she had aged incredibly.

She was sitting in her usual spot on a rock over looking a clear big blue lake. While there she had changed her clothes. She was no longer in Labyrinth clothing or tattered clothing or institution clothing. Her mother had made a dress out of leaves and flowers that looked much like a sun dress. Her hair had grown about five inches and her skin became paler. In her eyes she was begging to look like a vampire.

Her mother walked up to her and sat on the ground playing with flowers. "It's almost time for you to leave."

"Yeah, I know." Sarah sighed.

"Promise me something?"

"Sure."

"When you have children bring them here so I can see my grandbabies."

Sarah looked down at her mother, for the love of her she couldn't remember her name and she wouldn't tell her. "Then tell me your name."

Her mother looked up at her, she was about to say something when there was a wind that disturbed the pasture. Normally that wouldn't matter, but in The Between it did. There was no wind there. "I miss calculated your return."

Sarah looked down at her hands and body, she was disappearing. "What's going on?"

"You're waking up in your world. Keep our promise, and I will miss you my daughter."

"Wait! What's your name?" Sarah asked just as she was about to disappear.

"Sarafine."

When Sarah opened her eyes she didn't see a green pasture or flowers looking back at her. She didn't see the smile of her mothers face or the glistening blue lake. She saw white. Her mother was correct, she had returned to the institution. She blinked a couple times before looking around. There were people with her that she didn't recognize fully.

The women that was by the window turned around, her face swollen from crying and wrinkles from aging. She looked at Sarah and broke out in tears as she took her into a hug. When she came out of the hg she starred at Sarah, "It's so good to see you dear Sarah."

Sarah blinked, "Who are you?" She truly didn't recognize the women.

"I'm your Aunt Josefine; I'm your mothers sister." The woman said. She looked a lot like her mother only more aged.

"Why are you here?" Sarah looked around for her father or Karen. The only people around was this aunt and two men, one old and one about Sarah's age.

"There's been a terrible accident and we had to come and take care of…arrangements."

Sarah shifted under their glazes. She pressed up on her arms to a sitting position, the younger man helped her. "What accident?"

"Your father and Karen were in a car accident and have passed." Josefine said moving some hair out of her eyes.

"My father and Karen died?"

"Yes dear, they were claimed dead last month. We scheduled the funeral for next month."

Sarah took a moment to take it all in. She couldn't remember anything. "How old am I?"

"You're 19, you don't remember?"

Sarah looked at her aunt, she looked confused. "But I'm only 14, how could I be nineteen?"

Josefine looked taken a back, like she just got hit by someone. "Sarah, where were you while you were unconscious?"

"All I remember is a woman named Sarafine and a pasture that had no wind."

"Oh dear," Josefine grabbed the chair that was off to the side. She pulled it up to the bed and sat. "Listen to me closely Sarah; you have been in this institution for five and a half years. Five months ago you went missing and after a visit from your family you became angered and banged your head into the window over there. You lost a lot of blood and fell into a deep sleep. During that time you must have been whisked away to a world that is called the Between. While in this world you met your mother, she is the ruler of this world and can do anything she wants. When she sent you back she erased all your memory. You must work hard to remember it."

"How…how do you know?" Sarah asked.

"I was sent there after getting into a bad car accident. I was in a coma for about a year and when I came to I had lost my memory. A friend of mine explained what had happened to me. While I was in my coma my husband died in an accident. Sarafine takes away what is bothering you the most. You must have complained about your father and Karen to her and she took them off this planet."

"Where's Toby?"

"He's at your house right now, he hasn't talked to anyone. We are getting you out of her so we can move you two out of your house and into our estate."

'_I'll be waiting for you…'_

Sarah looked around. She had just heard a voice but nobody was talking. The doctor came in and did a check up with her. "I hear that you have forgotten the past few years so let me introduce myself. I'm your doctor, Dr. Crysler. How are you doing today Sarah?"

"I feel fine, when can I leave?" Sarah asked in a rush. She wanted to get out of this place. It scared her a bit and all the white was giving her a headache.

"Settle down, we are getting your papers taken care of right now. Your aunt brought some clothes for you so you should be good to leave after she fills out the paper work. Tell me Sarah, do you remember a man name Jareth?"

Sarah snapped her head at the doctor when she heard that name. It sounded so familiar and it made her heart quicken. She shook her head. She wanted to forget about all these unheard names and all the stories of how her mother turned evil once she died. She changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She put some boots on and a white jacket. She followed her aunt out to the nurse station.

Sarah looked around her, nothing seemed familiar. She was kind of happy that she couldn't remember anything of this place. It reminded her of institution for crazy people that you would see on Ghost Adventures with Nick, Aaron and Zak. She looked at the men that had been in her room.

She walked to the younger one and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just this place freaks me out." Sarah smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon. Toby has been asking for you, so he'll be happy." The man wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through the institution doors after Josefine finished the papers.

"What your name?" Sarah asked looking up at the man.

"I'm Renne; my sister is a friend of Josefine's. We've met before, you and me, but you won't remember."

"Renne, that sounds like a magical name."

"Oh it is. In myths and such, there is a pair of siblings who are called the Pendant Siblings. They get that name because they wear a pendant that fuels their magic. My sister and I were named after them, Ren and Renne." Renne had told her as they got to the car. He opened the door and let her slide in and closed the door.

The older man grabbed his arm, "Watch your mouth or you'll blow your cover."

"She doesn't even remember us. What we are doing will do her good."

"If I remember correctly Renne, the Goblin King opposed this idea. And you and Ren putting Josefine under a spell don't help matters."

"Listen Arc, we are all worried about her. Someone had to come and watch her, with or without the Jareth's permission. He hasn't come here in over what a year; someone needed to check on her."

"Are you two going to walk home?" Josefine asked poking her head out the window.

"No, we're getting in." Renne said walking to the other side of the car. He looked at Arc one last time and got in. Arc got in as well and Josefine drove to get Toby.

--

It had been a month after her discharge. She had remembered little about the last five years and Toby wasn't exactly catching her up like he said he would. Today was the day of her father and step mothers' funeral. They had all got dressed in black and left the estate early.

Ren and Sarah were like sisters and were always together. The two dressed in the same dress, did their hair the same and their makeup was the same. The two girls got out of the car and Ren wrapped her arm around Sarah's. They walked to the section of seating reserved for them and sat down. Sarah and Ren had been avid texters, never letting the phone leave their hands. Who they texted, no one knew.

When the ceremony started the girls put their phones away, much to their protest. Sarah was bored. She looked around at all the faces. She recognized some of them and didn't recognize the others. They were all crying and dabbing their eyes. Ren nudged her side with her elbow and nodded towards the priest. Sarah sighed and looked in the direction of the priest. All he seemed to be saying was blah blah blah.

Sarah was about to look away when a beautiful white barn owl landed on the casket in front of the priest. Everyone gasped. Ren looked at Renne who looked at Arc. Ren mouthed to them 'We are dead.'

The priest was showing the bird away but the bird stayed in his spot. Sarah stared into his eyes, and he into hers. She walked up to the casket and fell to her knees. For some reason she had tears running down her face. She reached out her hand to touch the bird but he flew towards the woods that surround the cemetery. She ran after him, hearing people call her name.

When she found the owl he was sitting on a lamp that was covered in snow. He flew towards her and landed at her feet. She looked down and watched him. He began to glow a blueish color and slowly transformed into a man. When he stood fully in man form in front of Sarah, her breath caught in her throat. She took a step back and he took on forward.

They kept that up till Sarah's back hit a tree. She looked up into the mans mixed match eyes that seemed to look into her soul. "Who are you?"

He smirked, "I'm your worst nightmare."

Her face paled at hearing that. He was frightening beautiful but she didn't think that what he meant. She placed her hand on her forehead and ran a finger along the scare that made home there. The man looked at his and a hint of anger ran over his face. "I must be dreaming."

"Why would you think that, dear Sarah?"

She looked at him, "Because I don't believe in magic."

"You use to."

"I was young then, I didn't know right from wrong. My parents have died and my real mother turned evil after she died." Sarah practically yelled.

"Your mother, Sarafine?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I visit her often." The man made a little space between them but not much. "You've lost something haven't you?"

"What do you mean by something?"

"You lost a memory."

Sarah blinked at him, "I lost my memory from the past few years."

"I see, so that's why you didn't call for me."

"Call for you? Who do you think I am? Your wife?" Sarah laughed.

"Yes." He said and bent down and placed his lips on hers. She took a minute to realize what was happening but after that second of shock she tried to push him off. She was about to slap him when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Pictures started to flash in her mind. She felt like her brain had become a slideshow that someone would make and put on the internet. She saw her wishing Toby away, her traveling into the labyrinth, falling in love with the Goblin King. She saw that after she returned she turned a bit crazy and was put into an institute. After a meeting with her family King Asurin of Eos came to her with a request. She then saw her one month in the Labyrinth and all her struggles. The last couple of images were of her last night with Jareth and her family. She saw her head smashing into the window then the Between world.

When Jareth broke the kiss Sarah fell to the ground. She grabbed onto his pant leg and took everything in.

"Like I said, I'm your worst nightmare." Jareth said walking over to the lamp.

Sarah looked at him, she remembered everything. How could she have forgotten about him, her true love? Sarah stood. "Why didn't you come for me when I was discharged?"

"You didn't call for me." Jareth said leaning against the lamp.

"But I didn't remember! And…and Renne and Ren came, but you didn't. You're the Goblin King; you should have known what was going on." Sarah said standing and leaning back on the tree.

"Renne and Ren came here on their own will. I had nothing to do with that. And I do have a kingdom to rule, I can't be concentrating on you 24/7!"

"Concentrating on me? I didn't even remember you! You had your freaking memory; you could have come sooner or something!" Sarah yelled, new tears running down her ace. She walked up to Jareth and slammed her fist on his chest. "You love you do you not?! Then you need to pay more attention! I am more important than Labyrinth, especially when I don't remember you! Step up and take responsibility!"

After she stopped slamming her fist on his chest he grabbed her hands, "Are you done?" She nodded, "I had a crisis in the kingdom. Hoggle fell sick and needed immediate attention. That took most of my time. If that didn't happen I would have come for you, and my dear I didn't realize you lost your memory till I talked to your mother."

Sarah looked up, "I'm going to have to pay her back."

Jareth smiled, he leaned down and kissed her. This time she didn't protest and she kissed back. When they broke the kiss they were in his castle. "What about Toby?"

"Ren, Renne and Arc will bring him. And don't worry about your aunt, she won't remember you." Jareth said and pulled her toward his bed. He gently pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her passionately and left butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Jareth, we aren't even married." Sarah said, eyes closed.

"Who cares?" he said and tore her clothes off.

---

After what seemed an eternity Sarah woke up. Her little passionate make out session turned into more last night and she was sore from her waist down. She looked at Jareth's sleeping form and smiled. She leaned forward and noticed something strange. She got up and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She screamed. She probably woke the whole Labyrinth up.

Jareth ran to the bathroom and looked at her. "What's-" He cut himself of when he saw Sarah. She turned to him and looked at him.

She had undergone a transformation. Her brown hair went to her waist, and from her breast to her waist it was a faded blond color. Her eyes were a brilliant crystal blue and on the right side of her face on her temple a silver 'J' had been drawn. "What happened to me?"

Jareth just looked at her. "Well, umm, you transformed."

"No, really Sherlock? I could have told you that. Why did I transform?"

"It's because you two did the deed." A woman said behind Jareth. They looked at her.

"Angelique?" Jareth asked.

"Nice view Jareth." She smirked.

Jareth looked down and noticed he was naked. "Could you umm hand me my robe."

Angelique laughed and grabbed the robe that was hanging over a chair next to her. She handed it to him as she walked to Sarah.

"I have to say, it's a nice transformation. Now you look more of a Labyrinthian." She smiled.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Jareth asked.

"Ah yes, breakfast is ready and Toby is asking or you Sarah. He says he doesn't want to eat without you." Angelique smiled and left.

Sarah turned and looked at her reflection. "I do look good."

Jareth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I could have told you that dear."

"Lets get down to breakfast before Toby goes on strike." Sarah said grabbing a simple dress.

"We should do it again tonight and see what happen to you." Jareth said as they walked hand in hand to the dinning hall.

"I don't think so."

* * *

**Tell me what you thought, the next chapter will be up soon. Tootles^^**


	10. The Ending to the Beginning

**Okay guys, here is the last chapter!! YAY!! I know your excited but i got GOOD NEWS!! I'm writing a sequel. When you get down reading this chapter you will know what it is a bout. This Wednesday-February 10- I will post the summary for it. But please enjoy this last chapter. This chapter was six pages in my word document, it is currently 2:03 am, if there are any mistakes in it please ignore them. **

* * *

_Chapter ten: The ending to the beginning_

'_I never thought I would be here today with so many people I love.' _Sarah wrote in a book that she begun writing for the library. _'When I was younger I thought this world was just a dream, but now it's my life. I came back with Jareth and had a big transformation. When Toby saw me he dropped the fork he was holding to his mouth. It was funny to see his face. I'm the only one that remembers my family from the Aboveground. Toby's memory was eared and replaced with him thinking he was my son, which sometimes it felt that way. Angelique is now the Queen of Eos. Arc has taken an interest in him. I met Arc when he, Renne and Ren came back. Apparently Arc is their cousin. So Angelique and he spend a lot of time together. Asurin and Dasani now live in a area called Jou, it's an almost abandoned place but they like it because of its scenery. My mother is still in the Between. I go with Jareth to visit her sometimes. When we go my father is usually there. The 'uppers' allowed him to spend his time with her, so they have a splendid time passing people to the other side. As for Karen she was reunited with her mother in Heaven. Dad told me when I visited for the first time. As for me and Jareth, our story is still in progress. We have a long time to live, and he wants lots of kids. Speaking of kids,' _

"Mommy!" a little girl cried running towards Sarah.

Sarah looked up to see her family coming towards her. She set the book down on the grass that she was sitting on. Over the past five years Jareth had gotten her pregnant twice. Her daughter, Aelita, is now five. Sarah didn't know where Aelita got her looks from but she defiantly had Jareth's personality. She had vibrant red curly hair. Sarah had to put a head band on her every morning so she could see. Her eyes were a very bright green and she had pale skin like a porcelain doll. For some reason, Sarah nor Jareth didn't know why, Aelita had a scar on her stomach just like Sarah, where Jareth stabbed her.

Their son, Ryuu, is now three. He was named Ryuu because of his dragon colored eyes. Unlike his sisters, he had gold eyes with green streaks. He had brown hair with natural blonde high lights. He had skin like Jareth so he looked darker when standing next to Aelita.

Sarah looked at her brother. Toby had grown up good. He was now eight, turning nine soon. He spent most of his time outside playing with Aelita. He loved her and was drawn to her by her hair. Whenever Sarah would see him, he would be with Aelita. She liked to think of her brother as her daughters' protector.

Aelita got to Sarah and threw her arms around her neck. "Mommy, Toby caught a frog!" she squealed.

Sarah giggled, "Did you kiss it to see if it will turn into a prince?"

Aelita gasped, "So that's how you got daddy to be a prince?"

"I for one was never a frog." Jareth said sitting next to Sarah. "I have always been a prince. Your mother just took forever to realize it."

Sarah scoffed, "Well excuse me your majesty, do you want to be sleeping in the den again tonight?"

"Ohh, you did it now daddy. When mommy has 'the look' you know you're in trouble." Aelita said pointing to her face and mimicking Sarah.

Jareth and Sarah laughed. "You defiantly know who she takes after." Jareth said while the kids ran around, well besides Ryuu. He was comfortable in Sarah's lap.

"Yeah, that's for sure. So did you send out the invitations?" Sarah asked leaning back some.

"Yeah, Angelique did a god job with the preparation to."

"That's true, she's been working non stop since we decided to do this. You think it is the right decision right?" Sarah asked looking at Jareth. Ryuu got up and went to play piggy back with Toby and Aelita.

Jareth looked at Sarah, "You're the one who wants to do this."

"Because they are meant for each other, and so are our kids." Sarah said bringing her knees up.

"You mean how Aelita and Toby are meant for each other." Jareth said looking at the children.

"Well yeah, they aren't actually related. I mean he's my half brother so he's only related to her by like 25%."

"Sarah, when the time comes for them we will do this ceremony again," Jareth said looking at her.

"But-"

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry." Sarah laid her head on her knees.

"If that is what they want. We will not force it on them."

"Of course, Jareth; well I guess we should get ready for the ceremony. It's in a few hours and the kids are already dirty." Sarah said picking up her book.

"You take care of Aelita and I'll take care of the boys." Jareth said standing and helping her up.

"Alright, Aelita come on, we have to go get ready." Sarah called and held out her hand for Aelita. Aelita smiled and ran towards her mother.

Sarah took Aelita to her bedroom and went through her closet.

"Mommy, what's going on tonight? Toby says it's a ceremony that he and I are going to go through when we get older." Aelita said sitting in a chair.

Sarah pulled out a white dress and looked at her daughter. "Toby said that?"

"Yeah, he said that we are going to do this ceremony together once we are older."

"Well honey the best way I can describe it is wait till the ceremony to see. I'm sure you won't understand it right now, so when you get older you'll have to think about it."

Aelita nodded and followed her mother to a bathroom where she got undressed. Sarah helped Aelita shower. She washed her hair, while Aelita washed her body. They then switched positions. Sarah bathed her body and Aelita washed her hair. When they were done they dried off and walked into Sarah's room to get changed.

--

Jareth helped Ryuu bath and dressed him in a little tuxedo. Toby got ready himself and had Jareth do his tie. "Jareth, how do you feel about Aelita and me going through this ceremony when we get older?"

Jareth looked at Toby, "Are you serious? She's your sister."

"And you and Sarah are my parent but I don't call you mom or dad. I feel like you guys aren't my real family, like Sarah should be my sister." Toby said looking down.

"Why do you feel that way?"

Toby looked at Jareth, "I've had dreams about me and Sarah being siblings and how she was sent to an institution and my real parents didn't know what to do with her. I also feel like part of my life is missing. I have memories of growing up here but I also have memories of growing up in the Aboveground."

"I see, well then maybe you should talk to Sarah about it." Jareth said and picked up Ryuu.

"Why?" Toby asked following him.

"You think she's your sister, therefore you ask her." Jareth, Toby and Ryuu waited outside the bedroom where Sarah and Aelita were. "They take forever."

"I heard that!" Sarah yelled from inside. Jareth sighed.

A minute later Sarah and Aelita walked out. Sarah was wearing a silver dress and Aelita was wearing a white dress. Sarah's dress went to the floor and was silk. It was a halter top and had pearls going around her waist. Her hair was put into a half ponytail and was behind her shoulders. She didn't wear makeup because she didn't need any. Her silver 'J' and miss matched eyes were enough to stop people and stare. Aelita's dress was a long sleeved, silk dress. It went to her knees and the cuffs of the sleeves were belled. Her hair was straightened and fell to her but, and she had some lip gloss on.

Jareth's and Toby's mouth were open. The girls were really pretty. Toby walked to Aelita and offered his arm. She wrapped her arm around it and smiled. Jareth looked at the two then at his wife. He grabbed her hand and led her to the ball room, with Toby and Aelita behind them.

They got to the ball room and the doors opened when they walked in they were announced. Everyone stood and looked to the back.

Sarah smiled, "I feel like we are at our wedding." She whispered to Jareth.

"I know what you mean, dear." Jareth said and held his arm up. Sarah placed her hand on his and they walked down the aisle. They turned to the left and stood in front of the king and queen chairs. Toby and Aelita were announced and Toby did what Jareth did and led Aelita down the aisle and to their seats that were to the right.

When the guest sat down Jareth stood and handed Ryuu to Sarah. He walked to the center of the room, "Ladies and gentleman of all creatures we are gathered here today to break all ties between two siblings. If you will join me, King of the Goblins, King Jareth, in standing for the said siblings." Jareth nodded towards the guard at the front door. The crowd stood as the door opened. There stood Ren and Renne both in black. They both had a veil over their head. They started walking down the aisle. Behind them Arc walked with a pillow in his hands. When they got to Jareth, Ren and Renne kneeled in front of him and Arc kneeled in the middle behind them. Jareth motioned for the guest to sit. "Today you Ren Blake and Renne Blake are going to be breaking your ties as siblings. Are you ready?"

The two siblings nodded. "Arc, the pendants." Arc stood and walked to Jareth and held out the pillow. Jareth picked up both pendants. "Ladies and gentlemen, you as the witnesses, I am now going to destroy their ties. After this breaking they will be able to marry and have children. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your piece." Jareth paused for a while. "Since no one objects I will now break these siblings' ties." Jareth turned around and walked behind a table that had a bowl sitting on it. "This is holy water that was made just for this ceremony." Jareth said. He looked at Ren and Renne, "This might hurt, I really don't know because this is my first time seeing this ceremony."

The two nodded, Jareth then dropped the pendants into the water. The water swirled into a little spin pool. It flew out of the bowl and over above Ren and Renne. You could see little red streams going from the twins to the spin pool. The water turned red and then blue. Blue streams rushed into Ren. She whimpered a bit. The remaining water went into the pendants. The pendant turned into two circles with red gems in the center. The pendant were placed around the twins necks and their black clothes were dissolved and replaced with white clothing. Ren was in a wedding dress and Renne was in a white tuxedo.

Jareth walked back in front of them. "Stand." They did as he said. "Ren you are now Renne's wife. Renne you are now Ren's husband. Treat her fairly or she'll beat you. Treat him nicely or he'll be staying at my palace and I don't want that, again." Everyone laughed. Whenever Ren and Renne got into argument Renne would stay in Jareth's spare bedroom. "You may now kiss the bride."

Renne turned to Ren and her to him. They were no longer siblings. They had only dreamed of this day. He placed his hand on her back and dipped her low and kissed her. When he brought her back up she hugged him. Everyone clapped and hooted.

Sarah walked to them, "Nice kiss Renne." She smiled.

He blushed, like usual. "Thanks, oh and thank you for letting us use your ball room for this ceremony."

"Oh don't even worry about it; Angelique's ball room wasn't even big enough to hold a party. We had no other option."

"If I remember correctly Sarah, you are the one who said that her ballroom was the perfect size for any ceremony." Ren said.

"Was that me? Well I don't know what you're talking about. But let's move to the second ball room and have ourselves an after party." Sarah said and left the two laughing.

When everyone assembled in the second ball room Toby pulled Sarah out into a garden.

"What's wrong Toby?" Sarah asked, sitting down on the fountain ledge.

"I'm your brother, aint I?" he asked.

"You had a dream right?"

Toby looked at her, "How did you know?"

"Angelique put a spell on you three years ago. She changed your memory so you would think you grew up here. She always watched over you in case the spell would fail. She told me that you will start to have dreams if it started to fail."

"So I am your brother?"

"You're my half brother. My father married your mother then had you."

"So I would still have to go through a ceremony to cut our ties." Toby sighed and sat down.

"So you do love my daughter." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, I mean…yeah." He sighed again.

"Stop sighing, you're too young for that. How bout this, you need to go back and get a proper education. Even though I love this world an everyone in it, their education sucks. Go to elementary, middle and high school and then to college come back and then we will discuss you and Aelita."

"But that like fourteen years." Toby said standing and looking at her.

"Yes and she'll be 19 by then. By then she'll actually know what love is."

"Fine, when are you sending me off?"

"Tomorrow, I knew you would ask." Sarah stood and stretched her arms.

"How?"

"I can see the future." She laughed.

"I told her." Jareth said coming up to them.

"Aw, you couldn't let him think I could see the future?" Sarah asked.

"No, because then you would have to tell me when our next baby is coming."

"TMI, Jareth, TMI." Toby said and walked back into the ball room.

"It's time for the king and queen dance dear." Jareth said grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Oh darn, I was kind of hoping I could hide from this dance."

"Why don't you like it?"

Sarah looked at him, "I hate being the only one dancing."

"We are not the only one's that will be dancing." Jareth said as they came to center room. Everyone cleared the way.

"Who else is going to be dancing?" Sarah asked looking around. As the music started two more couples joined. Sarah couldn't see them because of Jareth so he bent to her ear.

"Ren and Renne, and Aelita and Toby."

She smiled. "Just as it should be."

'_Even though the book for Jareth and my life is not complete, this book as come to a close. The next book in this series will be written by Aelita. When she is older and comes to understand everything there is in life. But for now she will grow up to be a beautiful princess who will be sweep off her feet by a handsome prince. Maybe not a frog prince but he will surly be a prince.'_

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts. The sequel wont be that long, maybe five chapters and until next time, Tootles^^**


	11. Authors Note

**Sorry it's a bit late but only by an hour! Anyway till this sequel is up, which will be soon, Tootles^^**

* * *

_Authors Note:_

Before you read the summary I wanted to let you all know that Aelita mean princess of Mars, that's why she has red hair. And Ryuu is a Japanese name meaning dragon spirit, hence his eyes.

Break Our Ties

'After fourteen years I finally get to return', was all Toby could think about. But what happens when he returns and Aelita doesn't remember him and she is not that willing into breaking ties and marrying him?

'I'm finally nineteen, I can finally get married' was all Aelita could think about. She was head over heels for a neighboring kingdoms prince, but then something unexpected happens. Her uncle comes and lives with them, and he just won't leave her alone.

In this sequel you will start to understand more of Aelita and her not so normal appearance. What does fate hold for these two blind love struck people?

* * *

**Alright guys, just a little info for you to know. I'm going to finish up one story, which has one chapter left, then I'm going to start on this story. IF you would like to see anything in it tell me, I'm open to adding some things in, but I will stay firm with the already set storyline/plot. So until next time, Tootles^^**


End file.
